Lost In Hogwarts
by TheOneAndOnlyLove
Summary: One Direction is on their famous One Way tour, but luck isn't on their side! Or is it? A portkey magically transport the band to the world of Harry Potter! Now they have to pretend to be wizards, or lose their memories, and their voices with it!


Meyyu: HEYYY GUYS! :D Yes, I have invaded TheOneAndOnly's account. Okay, maybe not.

TheOne: Shut up Meyyu! God she can be annoying sometimes -.-

Meyyu: MEANIE! *Sigh* So welcome to me and TheOne collab! .I

TheOne: Yeah yeah! *shakes head*

Meyyu: Yea so, TheOne is kinda grumpy today so :D. Anyway! Before she kills meh, lets talk bout the story! ( She can! At the moment, we are vid chattin O.o )

TheOne: It's actually anywhore but nevermind that! :P Don't worry folks I will kill her soon muhahah. Yes the story well. Wait Meyyu what is it about? o.o

Meyyu: You have one dirty mind. Its bout Harry Potter and OneD. -.-. Woop-de-doo.\

TheOne: Trust me there is plenty of more dirty things heading your way Meyyu. You have no idea what you got yourself into ;)

Meyyu:...I'm scared to find out... Okay! Sooo lets start ^-^. RON! GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE!

Ron: Bloody hell. First I'm forced to work for you, and now another chick?!

Meyyu: JUST DO IT!

Ron: FINE! Meyyu and TheOne doesn't own OD or HP... thank god.

Meyyu: WHAT WAS THAT?!

Ron: NOTHING!

Chapter 1:

Third Person's POV

Midnight memories, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.

Baby you and me

Stumbling in the street

Singing, singing, singing, singing

Midnight memories, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.

Anywhere we go never say no

Just do it, do it, do it, do it

The band finished off with a single pose, freezing in place until the curtains were drawn. They relaxed once the buzz of the crowd was muffled. They had just finished the first concert of their tour, One Way. They were playing in Washington D.C.

"Guys that was amazing! Great job!" Simon said entering the boy's room.

"Thanks Uncle Si!" The boys said in unison. Simon nodded before replying,

"Well I'll leave you guys to relax." Simon said before leaving the room.

"I'm going to go change. See you guys later." Liam said, heading to his own dressing room. Liam walked toward the door, before he spots a weird object on the floor. It was a really weird looking broom. A major problem with it? It was in splinters. But their was one distinguashable feature. On the handle, it said in gold ink, Nimbus 2000.

" Hey guys! Come over here for a sec! " He called. They all were next to him in under a minute. Harry was the first to speak.

" Well apparently some witch has been riding through here. " He said, jokingly. They all were drawn to it. Then, it started glowing blue. They all touched it, and a white light enfolded them. When Liam opened his eyes, they were next to a lake. It was the middle of the morning, which made no sense to Liam seeing as it was just 7:34. One by one, the band got up, and stared at the sight before them. There was a huge castle, bigger than the ones they seen in England.

" We're not in Kansas anymore, Toto. " Harry said, being the eternal joker. Suddenly something swoops over them. They look up expecting to see a bird but instead they see a person on a broom. "What the f***?!" The boys say in unison. "Guys we really need to stop talking at the same time." Louis said in his strong British accent. The boys nodded. "HEY YOU! UP THERE! CAN YOU HELP US?" Niall shouted at the top of his lungs to the mysterious person flying in the sky. Harry whacks him upside his head. "Idiot!" The mysterious persons stops flying and looks down to see 5 guys standing, looking lost. He flies down to them and lands next to Zayn. Zayn screams and hides behind Liam. "No need to be scared mate!" The mysterious person said. "W-who a-re y-you." Liam stuttered. "Sorry forgot to introduce myself. I can rude sometimes. My name is Harry. Harry Potter." Harry P. said, smiling. "My name is Harry too! Harry Styles." Harry S. said, smiling like the weirdo he is. Harry P. grinned. Liam decided he was used to people acting like complete nutters. Zayn decides to introduce himself next.

" Zayn. Sorry bout... you know... screaming. " He said, sheepishly. Harry P. grinned some more.

" Its okay. Its a lot better than having someone butt their noses at you. " He said. Liam narrowed his eyes slightly. Why in the world would people do that to you? But he ignored the thought for now.

" Hello lad. The names Niall! Nice to meetcha! " He said cheerfully.

" Louis..." he said suspiciously.

" And I am Liam. Err, we don't usually see people flying. How'd ya do that? " Liam asked.

" Don't you know mate? OH! You must be a muggle born! First year? This is a broom. Oh and welcome to Hogwarts the school of WitchCraft and Wizardry. Here in Hogwarts there are witches and wizards who come to study about their powers and how to use them." Harry P. said. Suddenly we heard some screaming.

"HARRY!" Everyone turned to the direction the screaming was coming from. The lads see a boy maybe about 14 with ginger hair being chased by a girl about the same age with a long mane of majorly curly brown hair. Liam thought the girl was pretty, but not his type.

" Hermione! Ron! Whats up? " Harry asked.

" You are going to be late! We have to hurry! " Ron said. Harry smacked his forehead.

" I FORGOT! Lets go. You guys are coming to? " Harry asks. Liam's eyebrows knit together.

" Where? " Harry asked. Harry arched an eyebrow.

" The TriWizard tournament! "


End file.
